


Kallen's Bunny Suit Botched Spying

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Patron Reward Micro Fics [12]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bunny Girl, Diapers, Fecal Soiling, Other, Scat, Soiling, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Kallen’s on a stealth mission, aided by some truly incredible clothing that can mold its shape on the fly! Of course, Kallen’s got complete control over it. There’s no chance an enemy would be able to take control of it and its wearer mid reconnaissance…





	Kallen's Bunny Suit Botched Spying

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains scat stuff (soiling, diaper soiling)! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!

This was it! Kallen was all set to acquire sensitive Britannian intel like no other spy before her. Even in such a boisterous costume prompting heads to spin wherever she went, she was more than confident she’d steal a whole satchel of secrets for the resistance tonight. 

My, did it ever feel foolish for a spy to be waltzing around a casino dressed in a playmate outfit. This skimpy number was too much! A bright red velvet teddy that squeezed her body like a corset, dark tights, sparkling heels, and rabbit ears made it seem like Kallen was more intent on gaining attention rather than covertly observing others. But no, this was all planned. This was what she needed to infiltrate this place. Thanks to the ace up her sleeve, she’d never have to worry about fitting in to dangerous situations ever again!

It was all thanks to her miracu-blob, the top secret Britannian technology she’d stolen on her last operation! She could hardly believe that horrid organization had made something so revolutionary and useful! A goo shape shifting object that responded to your needs and perfectly suited your clothes to whatever you wished? Amazing! That same goo having the ability to assess situations and morph into something without you even knowing what you need!? Incredible! Kallen could hardly believe it. Technology had grown to such an amazing high point!

At least… that’s what she thought the miracu-blob was doing. In reality, her latest operation into enemy territory was a complete failure. Kallen had been captured, brainwashed into forgetting the whole encounter, and given a useful artificial memory of the situation to tell all her friends a useful lie. 

She’d stolen this technology, totally. Yes, it could meld on its own will to fit her needs, absolutely. Kallen never needed to know her entire wardrobe was a spy camera revealing sensitive information continuously. All the miraculous clothes morphing was manually directed by a small team of Britannian engineers, set on constantly watching her. At any time the team wanted to, it could prompt parts of the clothes to make syringe-like injections, prompting her body to do nearly anything they pleased. Any lapse where she figured out what was really going on and a few horrible, unrejectable infrasonic commands from her bunny ears could snap her back to complacency. Kallen was a double agent and she didn’t even know.

Now, it was time to humiliate the impertinent little spy. 

For a split second, the waistband of Kallen’s miracu-blob underwear morphed to a sharp tip, piercing the girl’s skin and injecting something insidious inside her. The precise poke was so quick and painless, the woman didn’t even take notice. Moments later, the bottom half of her wardrobe started to shift. Her panties, almost completely unnoticeable beneath her tights, morphed into something far more easy to size up. A fat, poofy, unmistakable diaper formed from the all powerful goo! Kallen did have the attentiveness to notice this. A diaper, why on earth did she need a diaper for this mission!?

Signals rang out from her cute little bunny ear hood, barely audible pulses of sound so subtle, it was effortless to mistake the noise as her own thoughts rather than the team of enemy scientists coaxing her to debase herself. 

Push. That’s what Kallen heard in her own head. Push? Why push? Push. It kept coming. All Kallen could focus on was that word, Push! It rang over and over again. Push… 

Kallen smiled. Oh! This had to be a eureka moment, Kallen learning what she needed to do to keep the mission afloat! Her underwear had morphed into a diaper so… she needed to push! ...Oh god, she needed to do WHAT in her diaper? Did pushing meant she need needed to…

The noises intensified, growing so loud, Kallen couldn’t hear the rest of her own thoughts! It was overwhelming. Push, push, push! She needed to let go and push! There was no time to worry or reconsider. For the good of her mission, she needed to puuuush~!

Kallen stopped walking. She froze in place, leaned forward, and bent her knees, tensing up to prepare for the act. The people around her immediately took notice, gawking at the woman standing still in the middle of an isle intersection. Kallen would make what she was doing obvious in little time. The moment an unflattering brassy PFFFRRRRTTT rang out of her bottom, it was plain to see! Kallen was shitting herself!

Kallen grit her teeth as she pushed as hard as those “thoughts” of hers demanded, asshole parting open wide to let out one of the thickest, hardest turds she’d ever mustered right into the basin of her diaper! The crowd gawked and chuckled as slowly but surely an unmistakable bulge grew in the seat of her pants, descending lower and lower as the woman grunted more and more. God, this felt enormous! Kallen couldn’t believe her body was capable of holding all this in! It felt like a rope of poo at least two feet long and more than an inch thick had coiled out of her backside into her diaper! More remarkable still… my, she still felt so full! She felt as if she could go on pooping and pooping for as long as she needed, for as long as those sweet voices in her head kept telling her to push harder and harder. Those didn’t seem to be getting any quieter. Kallen might be here a while…

The sagging bulge hanging from Kallen’s rear had grown well out of range of what a woman of her stature should have been able to produce. The mess was enormous, sagging down to her knees and drooping lower every moment! A ring of people staring at her had developed, gawking, laughing, filming the anomaly on their phones, or all three. A hint of shame set in for Kallen as she saw all these people watching her poop… before that and every other thought in her head was drowned out by that louder and louder still command to push harder. Kallen listened to her body. Instead of any shame, she grunted hard, even letting out an audible “P-pusssshiiiiiiiing~” from her lips. 

Things were getting ridiculous. Kallen had been defecating for over two minutes now and the rate at which she was pooping wasn’t slowing down in the slightest. She’d messed herself so much, her diapered bulge was in danger of tapping her calves. Something was dreadfully wrong here… Ah, but Kallen couldn’t care any less. The sweet feedback she was hearing in her own head, the false thoughts that bunny ear accessory was filling her head with, made everything seem like it was working perfectly. In Kallen’s mind, those wicked thoughts were stirring up some amazing fantasy about how she’d distracted everyone for so long with her bulging diaper butt that she’d learned something critical for the anti-Britannian resistance. Yeah, that was it. And she’d learned… um…. What had she learned?

Kallen continued to smile and grunt, even as security lifted her and her obscenely huge soiled miracu-blob diaper away and out of the facility. What a great mission! Kallen simply couldn’t wait to test out this wonderful clothing on her next assignment.


End file.
